1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electro-wetting display device and a non-polar color solution thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a display device that uses an electric field to control fluid, color filters or a color solution can be used to achieve an effect of colorization. However, the color filters may reduce a light flux, and reduce a bright and dark contrast of a display panel. The color solution is obtained by dissolving or dispersing color media (dyes or pigments) of different colors in a solution. Therefore, in order to achieve a better color performance of the display panel, a proportion of the color media in the solution is required to be increased, or a propagating length of light in the color solution is required to be increased.
In a current electro-wetting display device, the color media is generally disposed in a non-polar liquid layer. However, choices for non-polar soluble dyes in the market are relatively less, and in order to achieve a better absorption coefficient of the color media, the dye structure has to contain a specific function group, which may probably reduce solubility or the dye in the non-polar liquid and influence color performance of the device. In other words, a color saturation of the current electro-wetting display device is poor. If the propagating length of the light in the color solution is prolonged to improve the color performance, an ink thickness of the display device is required to be increased, which may probably influence driving performance of the display device.